Mario Kart: Crisis
by TimesHalt
Summary: How did the tracks really effect people...? A very different and abstract look at Mario Kart. Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1: Delfino Deaths

Mario Kart: Crisis

ATENNTION!

Now that I have it, you all need to know….

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Mario, except my own made up characters. So ha.

Summary: This is much about the tracks in any Mario Kart Game, including the one for the DS, and the other systems. All Yoshi text is very formal with no apostrophes. It's more how the tracks effected people's lives, starting with a young child by the name of Shiran…

Begin now

Chapter 1: Delfino Deaths

"Now…Now Shiran!" the girl's mother coughed, "You be careful on those…" she hacked, "those roads."

"I will, Mother!" the twelve year old daughter replied, getting some strands of brown hair out of her face. She hated Mario Kart, even though many people loved it. Yes, the people got free food, but deaths were…common. However, the organization of Mario Kart was very rich, so a few killings were easily concealed.

Shiran ran up to the shop. She had to go straight a ways, cross a bridge, and then had to go to the second house to the right…

Mean while at that very moment…

"We're doing great!" Peach screamed as she whizzed past Mario, "The bridge is going up! I love that! Yoshi said nothing and swerved around Mario, gaining a temporary second place.

"Isn't that a girl?" Daisy screamed, pulling up in fourth.

"Probably not." Mario replied, (A/N: I am not using the accent. Sue me.) "It's probably a sign."

The four sped up to the rising bridge, and Shiran was trying to get across before the gap was too big. She tripped and Peach swerved around the girl, not even caring who it was. She was obviously too caught up in the race.

"Piss off, bi--" Shiran was cut off by Mario almost running her over. Shiran evaded, but she lost balance, and began her speedy descent to the ocean. Yoshi purposely pounded the brake with both feet. The pedal went through the car, and Yoshi was now also falling. With his incredibly long tongue, he flipped Shiran on his kart. As the two were about to hit the ocean, a strange thing on a smiling cloud, a Lakitu came to the rescue. Yoshi was now in sixth place. He seemed to not care at all. Luckily, the schools in Mushroom Kingdom taught Yoshi, and Shiran was quite skilled with it (when she went, as schools were not enforced. A/N: So the Yoshi, text is translated."

"Are you all right?" the green creature asked.

"Yes." Shiran flipped her tongue as she tried to speak the language, "I am sorry. I am not skilled with this. I am sorry for disturbing you." Shiran sounded much like a robot as she spoke.

"Nonsense!" Yoshi hit the gas pedal, "Do you need to go somewhere? All you all right?" Yoshi was so concerned he didn't realize he already asked one of the questions.

"Yes and yes." Shiran replied, "I work just a bit north-right from here."

"Then I shall take you there. Also, you looked shocked."

"I have been trying to get using to it but the f--" she was cut off by a shell passing her by, "--ing Karts keep getting in my way."

"You have quite a tongue on you. And…oh, here is your stop. I shall just pull over…"

"No, that is okay, I will jump." Shiran replied. And so, she leapt off the kart and landed neatly. Shiran was quite the kid; being intelligent, having a job, and knowing an advanced karate style, Grace of the Feet." The girl ran into the store, now late. Her boss then repeated this part in the story, "You're late, Shiran."

"I'm sorry…" Shiran stuttered, "Muston, I--"

Cut off yet again, her boss then yelled, "That's the third time this week! You really need to get on the ball!"

"I--"

"No I's or shit, Shiran! You're a good kid! You can do this!"

"OH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE F--" this part of the sentence was censored by a kart revving by, "--CK-K…Sorry. BUT LISTEN! I--"

"You're fired!' Muston yelled, "Get the hell out of here!"

"But--"

"Now!"

"I-"

"NOW!"

"I WAS ALMOST HIT, YOU ASS! FREAKIN' SHROOMS! WHAT THE HELL!" Shiran broke out in tears. Muston, as to be expected, felt horrible.

"I'm sorry, little Shiran. You're rehired. Go home for today."

"What?"

"I know you're not lying. I'll pay you in advance. Help your mother. Here's some of the medicine she needs, on the house. Please, do not tell anyone."

"Thanks!" Shiran burst off, looking at the medicine. Her mother was very sick, and had been for five months, so having no other family, Shiran was the housekeeper, barely getting by. The small girl knew the race was over; the engines were down to a low grunt, and the people were cheering for Yoshi.

"At lest he was one of the good ones." Shiran mumbled to herself, "I still hate Mario Kart!" She ripped down a banner advertising the very thing.

She had a great reason to. A person in an airplane with a spiky back ran over her friend. Browser, or something of the like. But little Shiran tried to forget that. She ran off to her mother…

A/N: Written as a one-shot? Probably not. You could view it like that, though. But, I am trying to make it more of a series.

Special thanks to the people who designed the Delfino Track on the DS for giving me this idea. P


	2. Chapter 2: Frappe Forever

Mario Kart Crisis

Disclaimer: Mario Kart is a great series, but I don't own it. Do you? No, you don't. So there.

A/N: Okay. Free time to work on this today. Just finished one story, so am kind of pumped. I should get Mario Kart music for this instead of listening to Chrono Trigger. Hm, oh well. Anyways, the character (quite mouthy, she gets out of hand…) Shiran has been introduced. Where should we go next…? Thinking. Off to go get Mario Kart DS! That's right--I'm looking for a track right now instead of planning ahead! It's live! Okay, Frappe Snowland is a go!

Chapter 2: Frappe Forever

Three more dead. It just seemed extremely wrong that people died in such a beautiful area; it was almost picturesque, except the deaths stained the once-pristine snow into a red slush. Frappe Snowland. It wasn't fair. Water supply was cut off, and just when people thought it was safe to go after the karts had passed, some jerk in last place whizzed by, and then the karts competing for first came. People tried to pass, and people lost their ass. It was now a common saying in Frappe Snowland. And one had just said these words…

"Jeez. 'People try to pass, people lose their ass' all right." a boy said. He was around the age of fifteen, and looked rather unhealthy. Could you _blame_ him? Karts whizzing here, and over there--oh, and don't forget that spot, too! It was just terrible.

"You really shouldn't swear so much." An innocent looking pink-haired girl scolded.

"But, I mean stupid Wario needs to get in first. And this person…" Waluigi passed by, and the bow kicked the car. It spun into Wario, and then into Luigi. He continued, "Annoys me."

"Tahjra!" the girl yelled, "What do you think you're doing!"

"We need water, Redsia!" the boy yelled back, "These people aren't helping!" One person, with brown hair and a yellow dress, pulled to a stop. And she was in _first_. She took a bucket Tahjra was holding and drove over to a well. Pumping the water from it, she notice the other racers.

"Throw it to me! Hurry!" She slide the bucket across the ice, and the boy stood there.

"What?"

The other racers were getting closer.

"NOW! THROW IT NOW! HURRY! PLEASE!"

The pink-haired girl stole the bucket from Tahjra's grip and tossed it. The woman pumped quicker, and once the container was full with water, she slid it over. Wario, somehow in first now (thank to _some_ sort of miracle) yelled over to the woman.

"Daisy! What the hella yer doing!"

"My kart screwed up!" the person, Princess Daisy, pretended her kart was broken. Kicking it a couple of times as Wario passed, R.O.B. came over.

"Broken? How is that so?"

"Oh, never mind! That last kick did it!" Daisy yelled. R.O.B. shrugged as much as a robot could and then left.

"Why?" Tahjra asked.

"Please don't tell anyone. If the Mario Kart Organization finds out I'm losing on purpose, they'll--"

"What?" Redsia asked, picking up one of the buckets.

"They'll kick me out! And I won't be able to--" the princess of Sarasland shut up momentarily and got in her kart. As Waluigi, in second-to-last place passed by, she pressed on the gas pedal just enough to make it look like she was going very slow. As he passed, she yelled back, "I won't be able to race! Meet me here at night later on, I'll help you more!"

"But the wolves--" Tahjra shouted.

"They're fine! I've got a few of these I could shove right up--"

"Point taken!" Redsia cut off, "You are all so vulgar…"

"Just meet me here! The wolves got for the well, right? Then when it gets dark! Immediately!" Daisy revved off and continued to race.

"Why was she nice to us…?" Redsia asked, "She even got us enough water for our families…"

"I don't know. But we've got to ration this. We haven't had water in three days; but we can't waste it by nightfall. Let's go, Redsia."

"Okay…"

They heard a growl. It was still daylight. Wolves weren't supposed to…

MKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKC

Daisy stopped for a minute. She had the worst feeling that…oh no. Those kids…Please. No. She had to do something. But wha--her thoughts were cut off by Waluigi running into her, and she saw her opening. Spinning her kart on the ice, Daisy pretended to swerve. Her Kart hit the water, and she plunged in as well. Cold. Intensely cold. Luckily the well's wasn't like this. A Lakitu picked her up and began to put her back and course. Daisy pounded it severely and threw it into a pine tree. She then kicked it once more because this whole thing of helping people was considered losing on purpose. Which was forbidden. Hoisting her kart up on the cloud, she felt the white puff resist.

"Hey! HEY! Do you see what happened to your pilot! Do you see! Do you have eyes? Yes! Good! Now the same thing'll happen to you if you don't listen!" It didn't matter to her…she was going to have to knock it out anyway once she reached the road where those kids were. The cloud drove in the direction she wished, and once Daisy got sure enough of her surroundings, she slammed her foot on the gas pedal, driving off the cloud and stunning it. Once this plan was accomplished, she threw a spare Koopa shell (which she secretly hoarded, though never used them against other racers, unless she actually obtained one.) at the floating mass, got out of the car, crammed her heel into its cranium, then sped off to save those kids.

"Survive, damn it! Survive!"

MKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKC

"Run! Redsia! Run!" Tahjra had a stick, fending off against the wolf. It had already got his arm, a horrid event in which it dragged him around like a rag. The pink-haired girl stayed still, and then whipped out a Hammer. This thing had extraordinarily high defenses. Tahjra was barely doing any damage. She could pull this off, to stun it a little bit…

"Out of the way!" Shoving the boy to the left, careful enough not to spill the water, but at least for him to get the message, Redsia got the Hammer in both hands and charged up. The wolf bit her. She held. Stars formed in an arc, and she screamed.

"Piercing Blow!" A crushing noise was heard, and the monster took some damage. Redsia backed away, bleeding at the stomach. The wolf staggered, red liquid flowing from its skull. It had not given up. Lunging at the two kids…

"NO!" the princess of Sarasland dived from her kart, throwing a Red Shell at the Wolf. It hit the animal repeatedly, and disappeared afterward. It was out cold. That, or maybe dead. The latter seemed more possible. Daisy was not so lucky as well, the wheel had caught onto her shoe, and the kart was spinning out of control.

"NOOOOOO!"

A/N: Oooooooh. Clffie. Wow, and I thought Daisy would be a bad person. Frappe Snowland. Was perfect to write about! Hmm…she better not die. She was so nice to those two kids…Anyways, if you've read The Court Case, the fic I just finished, you'd realize there are some references to it. It happens when I can't think of names or am bored. See, Grace of the Feet is the fighting style a maid (Emereld) uses. Tahjra and Redsia are names of continents in The Court Case. And there will probably be more. I really didn't expect the silent person who we just introduced to attack with a hammer, or know Piercing Blow either. That was nice. So, so far, these are the good people and the I'm-not-sure-which-side-I-should-put-them side. And bad.

Good?Probably Bad

YoshiR.O.BWario (how typical…)

DaisyMarioWalugi (see above…)

LuigiBowser(stress on above)

All the other people besidesPeach (What?)

ones on right sideLuigi(Finally acting out.)

Hmm…I mean I like Peach as much as the next person, but it's be nice to see her bust some heads. I never knew Daisy was so tough. This is a very abstract story, so people are supposed to seem more or less OOC. Okay, done now.


	3. Chapter 3: Close Death, Caring Daisy

Mario Kart Crisis

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario Kart. Okay? Enough questions.

A/N: Well, starting working on the next chapter, but then realized Daisy was on the brink of death, and I completely forgot about that. So I saved that as chapter 4 and we're going to actually be at Daisy's spot now.

Chapter 3: Close Death, Caring Daisy

Daisy struggled. The foot wasn't coming out. She was going to crash. And a tree was next to her. What the hell was stuck on the gas pedal?…Oh, her foot. There had to be a way. She reached for a shell, but her dizziness prevented her from doing so. She was going to…

"Yah! Hammer Throw!" Redsia tossed her weapon at the kart wheel, loosing Daisy's foot. The vehicle smashed into the tree, sending some metal everywhere. Once all the smoke and dust--and snow, for that matter--had cleared, the two ran over. Thank heavens. They began to pick her up, and she grunted a bit. Redsia gasped at what she saw and Tahjra winced. A huge chunk of metal was impaled in her stomach, reddening the blonde-colored dress. Some more was on the other side, bits and pieces here and there. There was a cut across her neck, probably caused by the explosion. However, nobody expected the piece that did this to be stuck at the end of the cut. This was one beat up princess.

Redsia took off the heavy coat she was wearing, revealing a pink long-sleeved shirt that was decorated with lace in some spots. The girl tore at a sleeve until it began to rip. She made it into what looked like a long streamer, and Tahjra just stared, blushing a bit.

"She needs water for her wounds. Get me some snow." She gave him a hard stare.

"Umm…Redsia there's some--"

"Clean snow! Now! Please!"

The boy nodded and went away from their area a little bit. Redsia ripped off the other sleeve and covered up some other wounds here and there. She heard a growl.

MKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKC

Tahjra hurried to an area with clean snow. Some pine tress dotted this place here and there, and to the right was a dead wolf, and a Koopa shell, though the bottom had fallen off. The boy took it and bean to shovel snow it. It became full very fast. He noticed something. Some important-looking Lakitus were buzzing around, looking for someone. Tahjra heard them say Daisy, and "If she's alive, or at least not brutally hurt, she'll be in trouble. This is the seventh time!"

It was replied with, "And Yoshi, too! These fools can't help these people! It's legal for us to go through these places an it should stay that way! I swear if I see her with any of these…" he scoffed a bit, "Frappe people, I'll kill them! The Organization covers it up well, anyways!"

"Let's go look for her now. If these people are going to be distractions, we'll kill 'em."

Tahjra hid behind a tree as they flew past, taking an alternate route to the princess and Redsia, who were now in even more danger. For a little distraction, he tossed a rock near them, but his aim was off; people should just say a Lakitu was going to lose more than a few brain cells. He didn't mean to _whip_ it at the thing, but what works, works. The cloud-driving thing swaggered, and then crashed into its partner. IT fainted after this, so the remaining one looked for the perpetrator. It came towards the tree…Tahjra threw another rock into a pine tree opposite his direction, and so the Lakitu went to punish the "criminal". Seeing his chance, the boy ran back to the two women.

MKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKC

"Save…yourself." Daisy ordered weakly to Redsia, who was battling a grand total of five wolves.

"No! I can't! Tahjra will come soon--you'll see!--and he'll help us out! Hang in there, please!"

Daisy smiled. A seemingly innocent girl was putting on her fighting spirit, no matter how brittle it may have been. So she had to fight too. The princess tossed a red Koopa shell in the direction of the animals, and it homed in. Tossing them up in the air, Redsia landed a Piercing Blow on the one closest her--needless to say, it died. The Red Shell soon vanished, but three wolves were still left. At least it had worked a little bit; most of them were weak and the shell even succeeded in killing on animal.

It was at this point Daisy noticed the oil from her machine, and how the wolves were soaked in it,(and how Redsia was not) and the strange-yet-familiar-looking flower next to her. She tossed it to Redsia, "It's a Fire Flower! Use it!"

Redsia nodded and did so. A flurry of flames hit the hellhounds, which efficiently exploded. The size was much more surprising than this alliteration ever was, or will be. There was now one left. It was bleeding massively, but even so, it lunged at the red-haired girl, who winced for the impact. It never came. Redsia looked up. Maybe she had died. It was all white around her, and--

Wait. This wasn't heaven. She opened her eyes a bit more. The wolf had a stick lodged into its cranium, and was dead.

"Are you all right?" Tahjra helped the girl up.

"Y-Yes." She looked at him, "Thank you."

"We've got to move fast." The boy replied, "These things on clouds…I think they were looking for Daisy."

"You're right…we have to go…somewhere…" Daisy got up. She staggered towards the two. Tahjra let the princess lean on her and Redsia carried the two buckets of water from so long ago. They were going to the place they knew. The place they called home.

They sped up the pace, and after fifteen minutes, spotted the Lakitu. Tahjra threw a pinecone to a random tree, so the thing immediately went over to it. This gave the three to hide beneath the branches of a massive pine tree. It required a little digging through snow (then covering it back up, as to not look suspicious.), as the tree was much larger than it appeared. The base of it was well hidden--he snow did its job. Redsia performed a little more healing, using bits of unnoticeable snow to put on Daisy's wounds. The Lakitu came close to their hiding spot. Redsia stopped using the snow, and immediately shut up. No throwing pinecones now. Daisy tugged on Tahjra's coat.

"Run…run now…" she whispered to him.

"What? No!" He whispered back.

"Please…you're both too young to face death. These Lakitu will _kill_ you."

"And they'll throw you out of the races because you're helping people like us!" Redsia suddenly burst in silently, "It's not fair, and we are not leaving! We need to hurry."

"But that Lakitu thing or whatever is right out there…" Tahjra replied, "How can we--"

Daisy lifted a weak arm and pointed to the direction opposite of the Lakitu. Snow.

"Yeah, so what?" the boy asked.

"It's a way out. We have to dig silently, or it will catch us." Redsia whispered.

The three moved to the chosen spot without making any noise. The Lakitu randomly circled around the tree. It must have known. It stopped at the opposite direction of the people, who were silently digging.

"We…we have to cover up our footsteps." Daisy suddenly said.

"What?" Redsia asked.

"We've been…leaving footprints everywhere. They'll know where we went, and slaughter your village. I won't let that happen. So, please."

"My hammer." the red-haired girl suddenly said.

"What?" Tahjra asked.

"I can use it to dust away our prints. But you'll have to carry the water. And Daisy. You are strong. You can handle this." She suddenly hacked away the rest of the snow with her hammer, "My left arm is too weak, and I swing with my right, so I'll end up spilling the water. Please, Tahjra."

"Of course." Tahjra hoisted Daisy's arm upon his shoulder and grabbed the buckets as well. Awkward walking position. He looked at Redsia. She seemed scared. He asked, "What is it?"

She was near tears, "Do you think we'll die?"

"What? No!"

"But…But I don't know if I can do this. It's with a _hammer_. If I had a broom, I could do a much better job."

"You'll do fine. Please, Redsia…don't cry."

"You are a…brave girl. Don't let…that fear…take you down." Daisy stared at the girl, "You will do fine. I know so…" The princess began to turn a bit blue,

"Hypothermia…" Redsia stopped her tears and put on her strong suit again. She was a very strong deck of cards when she wanted, and it was the time to use her courageous queens and pull out an ace. She continued, "We need to move fast. Hurry. NOW."

Tahjra nodded and made sure the Lakitu was preoccupied. It was now searching the tree that was assaulted via pinecone again. Tahjra and Daisy exited, followed by the brave red-haired girl, who was covering up the prints quite nicely. After about another ten minutes (with some chat in between, much of which focused on Redsia "_really_ strutting her stuff" (this was from Tahjra) and "He means well…You're doing great…" (from Daisy), the crimson-haired girl saw the hell-on-a-cloud coming towards them. It hadn't seen them yet (Surprise, the thing with the goggles can't see far?), but was coming in their direction. Fast. Redsia nudged Tahjra.

"What?"

"Go hide under that tree. Now."

"What?"

"GO!"

Tahjra looked at her funny, but went. She covered his tracks neatly. It was coming fast. She still had many prints to go. It came closer, still not noticing her. She finally got them done, and lunged into the tree shortly before it came near her. A miracle…it hadn't noticed them. Daisy was more blue now, and Tahjra looked exhausted. Redsia felt horrible. All she was doing was covering up tracks. Time to make a move. What makes a girl a woman. And so…

"AIEEEEEE!" the girl screamed insanely, thrashing the thing with her hammer after the first successive hit. She kicked it (and even bit it at one point) and smashed it and even tried a new technique, Power Smash--a move that required a little more force, but was paid off in much more power of the hit--and was successful. Now for the cloud. She threw her hammer at it, causing some damage. But succeeded in taking it down. It began to flee, which made the girl proud. Daisy, who came out with Tahjra supporting her, informed that they were a bit far from where Lakitu were sent out, so they'd be safe. After some more traveling, the three made it to the village. Daisy was now in critical condition and seldom spoke. Redsia screamed out.

"We're heeeereee! Miss Golds! Miss Golds! Please, help!"

Many people came at once, and one woman approached Redsia closer than the others. Miss Golds. Tahjra's mother.

A/N: A cliffy! Well, now we know Tahjra's last name, and Daisy just might die. After all, those two were heavily dressed in coats and such, but Daisy was not. Will she be saved, And what of those Lakitu? Questions need answering, and don't worry, they'll get there.

Random Fact of the Story:

Goldes is the name of a continent in my other story, The Court Case.


	4. Chapter 4: Miss Golds' Magnificent Grace

Mario Kart Crisis

Disclaimer: Don't own Mario Kart.

A/N: And now on to Daisy's little thing. Hardly little though. Also, I got reviews for this. Yay. Okay, not much to say right now, except that one chapter I started writing (about a different course, not here), has just been moved to chapter 5 in stead of 4. Okay, starting now.

…Did I use okay too much?

Chapter 4: Miss Golds' Magnificent Grace

Calming the girl down--the girl who was usually so _quiet_, so something must have happened--Tahjra's mother began to examine Daisy.

"This is serious. She's got metal all in her body and she's suffering from hypothermia…we'll have to move inside quickly."

She, her son, and Redsia moved the princess into a hut, made out of sticks and dead plants. The other townspeople began to help, knowing that they were aiding the enemy, but also knowing they were saving someone from dying.

"Is she going to be okay?" Redsia asked.

"Yes, but I'll need a fire started, snow, and bandages. We're going to save her. Tahjra, you help."

The boy nodded and left.

"Thank you, Miss Golds." Redsia smiled warmly at the woman.

"You've got some blood on your hammer, Redsia."

She gasped, blushed, then wiped it off, "I'm sorry."

"You know our village saying. Just because you may hate something…doesn't mean you have the right to devastate them."

"Oh, but I didn't…"

"I'm sure you didn't…but even so…"

"Will Tahjra and I be trialed later…?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. But if you did do this, then--"

"I'll die. But I can prove--"

"That will be for later. You brought her to heal. That's something."

"Thank you, Miss Golds. I--"

"We can't make with the chit-chat. Tahjra's already gone, and so you should be as well."

The girl blushed again and ran off. The other townsfolk began supplying everything the woman needed…

MKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKC

"Tahjra, your mom…I think she might think we did this."

"Yeah, I know…but she trusts us, really."

"I know, it's just that--"

"If they do think it's us, I'll just take the blame. No big deal."

"But you'll die! And besides, our code of truth makes any witness that relates to the crime tell the truth or they will be punished! Your mother saw blood on my hammer!"

"That doesn't make any difference. My mom would give her life to save anyone in the village. And so would I. We're like a big family, sort of…"

He held her hand, "And family sticks together."

"Tahjra…" it was the first time he was actually sincere. Just to her…

But she had to snap out of it, "Let's get the snow and stuff now, okay?"

"Yeah."

MKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKC

"Good. Her breathing's stabilized. Thank you for the fire, gentlemen. Tahjra and Redsia should soon be back to support it." Miss Golds smiled.

"I don' think 'ey did it." one said.

"Ye, it doesn' seem so."

"Don't worry. They won't be trialed. I heard her whisper to those children 'Thank you' and she certainly wouldn't be saying hat if they tried to kill her. And, they're just kids!"

"Ye."

"Ye!"

Tahjra and Redsia burst in, "We've got everything!"

"Thank you." Miss Golds took snow and began applying it to the wounds. She put on some rubber gloves (miraculously made from thrown out tires of old Mario Kart Grand Prix's) and began to take out the metal.

"Is she okay, so far?" Tahjra asked.

"Yes." Miss Golds then noticed a small piece of metal on Daisy's leg, "This shouldn't be hard to excise." She tugged at it. Having forceps would be a LOT easier right now…she tugged more…it was a HUGE Slab of metal, and much of it had ripped open some veins and other blood vessels, "Redsia, go get some string so I can suture these! I'm not very skilled, but do it NOW!"

MKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKCMKC

Redsia ran off, thinking 'Oh I forgot bandages, too.' She rushed off to get those and got a bunch of string and began to run back. She saw a cloud smiling at her wit a yellow thing. She kept running. The sun…no wait, Lakitu! She ran faster towards her goal…and burst in without the cloud-rider knowing.

"Lakitu are outside! We've got to hide her!"

"There is a room in the back for such an occasion. Move out the golden things and put what's important inside." Miss Golds said firmly.

"But Estelle!--" a man yelled.

"We'll just bury it…that room is very big." She pulled on what looked like a ordinary wall. It revealed a hole, covered with snow. Miss Golds, or Estelle, explained, "It's not real snow. Stuffing from an old couch…when people stayed here….when there was a resort."

"Oh yeah. I liked that." Tahjra commented, "Nobody was an ass to us."

"Watch your language. Everyone else, get into the hole. I'm going to talk with them."

"But!--" Tahjra began, as the people began to go in.

"No buts. Do what your mother tells you."

Tahjra gave her a sad look, and she a stern one. He went in and put the "snow" cover back on. Miss Golds shut the fake wall and went outside. It was barren and snowing.

"We've heard reports a Princess Daisy was seen here. Is she?" The Lakitu held out A spiny, ready to attack.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Estelle said firmly, yet calmly, "We are trying to live here. We don't need you bitching at us about flower royalty and such."

"You realize you are talking and offending a member of the Mario Kart organization."

"You realize you are killing these people? Do you remember the resort that used to be here. Crystal Clear Ice! No! Was it deleted off the records because you people let us rely on you, and we abandoned the old ways? You killed us, and you are killing us now! We can barely even get water. Talking and offending! Bull. Shit. There is no Daisy here. Move on."

"We will search these houses for her."

"Fine. I am going back to cook. Miss Golds went back to her hut and hid the medical objects, and threw a stick through some meat, and put it over the fire. She was lying and cooking at the same time. Win-win situation ?

"I think yes." Miss Golds said to herself. She looked outside. The bastards on clouds were searching everywhere but there was no sign of Daisy. The knocked over some things, which people put back up immediately, and eventually came into Miss Golds' hut, the last one to search. She stood in front of the fire, cooking the food.

"What is that?" the Lakitu from before asked.

"It's wolf meat. What we survive on sometimes thanks to you. It's a delicacy here. Do you want some?"

"That's alright…" the Lakitu grimaced, though wolf meat was quite good, really. At least to these people.

"So? No sign of her? The bitch. She's probably at the finish line. Have you searched there?"

"No…but ma'am, we found her car crashed, and some footprints that mysteriously disappeared after a while. A Lakitu's cloud also said he saw to runts running around with a girl in yellow."

"I don't see those runts here. Do you?"

"None of them match the description."

"Then you should please leave."

"We are, lady. We're not sorry for your trouble."

"Yes, and I'm not sorry your cloud…" she said something inaudible but it offended the Lakitu and cloud to the very end.

"I can kill you, you know. We'll cover it up."

"Then again, I'm not a major character. What good would killing me do? What do you think I'm the mother to any of those kids. A woman like me? Shouldn't I be more settled and discrete."

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Well ma'am…you're a bitch."

"Well sir, I'm not the one riding on top of a smiling horny-looking cloud!" Estelle Golds yelled as she slammed the door on the leaving Lakitu. Wow. That was the best double-meaning she thought of yet.

Once the Lakitu all left, Tahjra and Redsia came back up with the other two men. Miss Golds easily sutured the wounds even though she claimed she wasn't good at it. She was excellent, and now the princess only had some bandages worn on the legs a shoulder, and the waist. Not bad at all. They let Daisy rest on some wolf fur, and she awoke hours later.

She found some soup and a silver spoon next to her. Her castle? No, she was inside something dark, lit by a fire. It was snowing out. Miss Golds entered the room.

"Princess Daisy, correct?"

"Ye-Yes. Thank you for the food. It's good." she wasn't lying. Wolf meat really _did_ taste good!

"I have a question to ask of you."

"Me too. Where am I?"

"This is our village. You know Tahjra and Redsia?" Daisy nodded. Estelle continued, "They live here."

"Are you their mother?"

"Oh no, I'm only Tahjra's. But anyways, did they try to help you or hurt you?"

"They tried to help me. And they did. And in return, well…I have a plan…"

Daisy began to whisper into Miss Golds' ear, and the woman nodded and smiled.

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. What will Daisy's plan be? What about this village? What is it like? What about I can't Believe it's not Butter? What IS it? Find all this out except the last two next time in Mario Kart Crisis: Chapter 5! Read on. R&R too while you're at it.


	5. Chapter 5: Private Party, Daring Daisy

Mario Kart: Crisis

Disclaimer: Mario Kart? Me owning? Are you freaking kidding me?

A/N: onto Chapter 5! Yay! …Hmmm. This may be going on hiatus for a while. But I don't think so, it brings back the element I haven't written in any other story. But then, each one brings something to the table.

Chapter 5: Private Party, Daring Daisy

"…so let's go over this one more time." Miss Golds said, "Miss Princess Daisy--"

"Just Daisy is fine." the princess cut in, "I'm sorry, but you don't need to--"

"Of course not." Miss Golds shook her head, "My son is a hassle. I have to apologize for that. But I won't let rudeness be spread on him from me! So, anyways…"

The princess was a bit surprised, "Um…okay."

"Good answer!" Miss Golds said in a sing-song voice. She turned the tone back to normal and said, "So, you Miss Princess Daisy, will appear near where this party is being held, some castle far away from here?"

"Yes. Frappe Castle. It was built about when the races started. We have parties there all the time there. I used to enjoy them, until I began to see the facts. They've become a bit morbid since then…"

"I see." Miss Tahjra replied, "Now, you will appear out there, struggling back, two hours before the party starts. You will say it was the closest place you knew, and that…" Miss Golds was silent for a moment, "…that those bastards from the village should've helped."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to say it."

"Lying about something is never good. But you need to. For us. I know you won't mean it…" Miss Golds smiled, "If you're really going to do this, we'll find where they strike next. And we'll be there. BUT! You must say that you never saw our village, or else they will…do horrid things to us. We are obligated to help any person from the Organization, mainly the racers. We'll pat this 'blood' on you…" Miss Golds took some dye she had collected from local berries and patted it on Daisy. She continued, "I understand those Karts are equipped with bandages to get out of the glove compartment. You'll say you used those. The real ones were all burned out in the fire anyways, so they won't have any evidence of you lying. Two hours later, when they 'heal' you, you'll sneak in and get information, and report back here. Now, you'll have to sneak back. Lock the door in the bathroom or something, then sneak out."

"Okay."

"You're marvelous for getting us food and such." Miss Golds praised, "Thank you. But, when the doctors don't find unhealed wounds, say you did it yourself, and used snow. We did the same, with some medical things, but it looks as if you used the white stuff and bandages. This will work. Trust me."

Miss Tahjra gave Daisy a kind smile. The princess blushed for a bit and returned with, "Okay, I'm going now."

She left. She ran through the snow, shivering a bit. After a while she finally made it to her kart. How was she going to make this look real? She sorted some ash and other debris on herself, then ran off the castle where the party was being held. Daisy sprinted off, holding the ash on. She eventually made it to the area, and began to crawl, with a fake weary face on.

She crawled slower. Yoshi was busying himself with some fruit, and noticed the collapsed Daisy. About to get help, Daisy stopped him, showing him the healed wound and motioning towards the village, mouthing that they helped her and she wanted to return the favor. She knew that at least, _he_ would help her, so she winked at him and tried to explain what was happening. Yoshi had a pretty good idea of this already, and showed her some food he was storing. He pretended to eat some more but put it secretly away. The animal then faked surprise when he saw Daisy and told everyone what he saw.

Lakitus rushed in on the scene, picking up Daisy. They began to pat some of the blood off of her wounds, and used some restoring techniques.

"Oh, you don't know what you're doing!" Peach yelled, smashing a Lakitu out of the way. She looked at Daisy wounds for a moment (Super Mario RPG Fans will realize this), and then focused for a second, "Group Hug!" Peach said, throwing her hands up. Blue mist-like energy surrounded them all, restoring Daisy's wounds and healing everyone else.

Daisy got up and patted herself off, "Thank you, Peach."

"It's no worry." Peach said, "But it looks like most of those wounds were healed already, just they would take a bit longer to recover. What'd you do? Actually _use_ this stuff?" The blonder ripped off some of the emergency tape, "The Organization teaches us how to use this, but I can't believe you actually did. Way to show some power, Daisy!"

Daisy tore the rest of it off, "And my healing spells helped me, too. I think I'll be okay. Now, let's resume the party!"

People agreed, but many stayed near Daisy. She told them she was fine, but Yoshi lingered. Daisy was a great translator of the language of Yoshi, and so it was miraculously easy to understand to her. Yoshi began,

"What happened exactly? We heard about the crash, but…"

"I wasn't in a crash. I had to save these two villagers from some wolves, and so I fought. The car got out of my control when I tried helping them again, and it crashed. The two kids I saved showed some maturity, though. They were both young, but they helped me get to their village. It's disgusting, Yoshi. Not the village, but this system of wrecking people's homes--people's lives!--has gone on too long!"

"I know. You saw the food I was saving?"

"Yeah?"

"I was planning on bringing it to them, but I don't know a good distraction."

"Oh, Mrs. Golds and I discussed that."

"Miss Golds?"

"The mother of one of the kids. We discussed how I'd get back here. They have bathroom here, and I'll just pretend I need to use that and run off with the food."

"Have you thought of how you'd get there?"

"I was going to steal one of the karts. I know that their engines are loud, so I'll go slow then gun it when I get out far enough. Can you go in there and cover for me after I get enough food?"

"Of course. These people deserve help, after what the Organization did."

"Yeah…I'm going to steal some food now. Luigi seems to be pigging out on the shrimp. I'll get some of that first. But…"

"What?"

"I can't get that all without getting my dress all wet or ruined. People would wonder why it was, and lies wouldn't help very much."

"Take this." Yoshi said pointing a cooler out from under a table, "I hid it to deliver food to the villagers. There's another shelf in it for things that don't need to be frozen. Take all that you can Daisy." He pretended to drop something and knelt down to the cooler. In a very fake tone, he said, "I seem to keep dropping things today, ugh."

Daisy nodded and said, "Oh, I'll help you." She helped Yoshi pile in the food in the refrigerated section. Mushroom Kingdom was sure getting advanced. It didn't even need ice. Daisy noticed how large it was, though. This would be a problem. She whispered to Yoshi, pretending to look for something, "How will I get this into the bathroom? Or out back? There's a window, but this looks heavy!"

"It's quite near the door." Yoshi calmly replied, "I'll lug it out while you get out from the bathroom window. I'll say I forgot something in my cart, and I'll load it on there."

Daisy was a bit stunned. He sure had planned this out.

"Okay." She replied. It was like he planned for her to come. She decided to stand up, after the food as securely loaded in. Yoshi gave her a look.

"Let's hurry and move. I won't let them die!"

A/N: I would love to have that freezer. But what happens next! Find out later!


End file.
